The present invention is broadly directed to an apparatus to assist a skier while participating in his/her sport. The tool disclosed herein is particularly useful in assisting a skier in the buckling and unbuckling of ski boots. Some of the embodiments described herein also provide assistance in adjusting ski boot bindings. In addition, an embodiment is provided which may be used by a skier to treat the edges of a ski or snowboard. The tool also permits easy transport of a pair of ski boots. The tool may also be used, in certain circumstances, to open a beverage bottle.
As is well known, quick release latches are commonly used on ski boots. Such quick release latches typically have a clamping loop or cable secured to a first portion of the ski boot and an elongated buckle or lever pivotally secured to a second portion of the boot. A clamping loop or cable engages the boot at a desired location when in a release position. When pivoted to a fastened position, the buckle or lever draws the two ski boot portions together so as to clamp the boot around the foot of the skier. Often, manipulation of the buckle or lever requires exertion of significant force in order to achieve the desired clamping action. Conversely, releasing the buckle or lever also requires exertion of a counteracting force.
It is desirable that the profile of such ski boot buckles or latches be reduced as much as possible. Accordingly, there is often limited space available for the skier to gain purchase on the lever, especially when moving it from a fastened position to a released position. Grasping of the buckle lever can further be impeded by the presence of snow which may become compacted around the ski boot buckle during skiing. In addition, manipulation of the ski boot buckle or lever may be more difficult for older skiers or skiers with disabilities.
In addition, it is known that ski boot bindings are adjusted to allow a ski boot to release when torque forces on the ski boot exceed a certain magnitude. Such release, of course, is desirable to avoid injury to the skier. The threshold for the release force between the ski boot and the boot binding is typically set based on the skier's ability, weight and the type of terrain over which the skier intends to traverse. While the threshold level may be set at the outset of a skiing day, many skiers wish to adjust their bindings during a skiing event either because the release force has been set too low or too high for a selected terrain.
Another problem encountered by skiers during a skiing event is the dulling of the edges of a ski or a ski board. This can especially occur when the skier encounters rocks or debris on a ski slope where damage to the edge of the ski results from such contact. Skiers do not usually have available any means for repairing such damage during a particular outing.
Finally, the universal problem encountered by skiers is the transportation of their equipment. A skier typically must transport his/her skis or snowboard along with coats, gloves, hats or other clothing. In addition, the skier must transport his/her ski boots and often carries a daypack, fanny pack or other carrier in which to store personal items, food, etc. The transportation of ski boots is particularly awkward since there are few convenient places to grasp the ski boot and due to their weight.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved tools that may be used by skiers during a skiing event. There is a need for a tool which may be used in a variety of applications so as to assist a skier in adjusting his/her bindings and in repairing damage to the edges of a ski or snowboard or otherwise to fine tune the edges thereof in order to enhance the skiing event. In addition, there is a need for a ski tool which will assist skiers in the buckling and unbuckling of their ski boots as well as to assist the skiers in the transportation of such ski boots. The embodiments described herein are directed to meeting these needs.